


Christmas Rescue

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel AU - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Motorcycle Gang AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: As you go about your yearly Christmas duty of taking cookies to nearby churches you get confronted by Brock Rumlow. Unfortunately for Brock, he made the mistake of being on Howling Commandoes territory.





	Christmas Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Kari’s Special December Quickie Challenge @until-theend-oftheline || Marvel Fluff Bingo @marvelfluffbingo
> 
> Challenge Prompt: Aesthetic Below created by the lovely Kari!
> 
> Marvel Fluff Square: Motorcycle Gang AU
> 
> A/N: All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    “Come on Scout!” you shouted as the golden retriever bounded after you. The container you held was filled with cookies and the like for you to give to the church for their annual Christmas pageant. Your golden retriever kept in step right beside you even though you still held his leash just in case. It was snowing and the streets were covered but it only added to the magic of Christmas in the air.

    “Well, well, well,” a creepy voice sounded behind you. “What’s a girl like you doing out here all alone?”

   You turned to find three men move from the alley you’d just passed. You’d never seem them which only frightened you more. Scout’s back up was up as he growled, “I don’t want any trouble.”

   “Neither do we, Sweetheart,” the leader stepped forward as Scout yelped. “I just thought we could hang out for a bit and maybe find someplace warmer to talk. Wouldn’t you like that?”

   “No I’m not interested,” you spun moving with determination away from the men.

   “Hey we weren’t done here,” one of them grabbed your shoulder and all hell broke loose. The man pulled you back harder than expected and you fell hitting your head on the step of the building. Scout barked and snarled when you heard him cry out. You reached for the container throwing it back at them hitting someone on contact as you heard a yelp.

   The two men kicked Scout and you screamed ignore the blood dripping from the back of your head when you scrambled to your feet and leaped at the man who caused you to fall, “Don’t touch my dog, asshole!”

  “Bitch!” he draws back to hit you but the roar of motorcycles catches his attention.

  “Come on Brock! It’s the Commandos!” his friends pull him away and you fall back on your ass. Scout is on you instantly as three motorcycles pull up while the others follow after the three men.

  “You alright, Doll?” Bucky climbs off his bike slowly approaching as Scout snarls at the new threat but you rub his back.

  “Come on Scout you remember Bucky,” the dog seems to relax as Buck kneels and allows him to come over sniffing his fingers. Scout whines before crawling up into Bucky’s arms licking his face.

  Steve kneels down next to you taking the first aid kit from Sam, “You might need stitches?”

  “Probably I hit my head pretty hard on that step,” you groaned as Steve checked the wound.

  “Sorry your cookies are ruined kiddo,” Sam apologized but you shrugged wincing when Steve hit a sensitive spot.

   “It’s alright I can make more. Ugh, what a way to start Christmas, huh?” you groaned as Bucky helped you up and Steve finished bandaging your head.

   “Come on we’ll take you home. Sam, check in with the gang and make sure Brock and his friends are dealt with,” Steve ordered leaving no room for argument.

   “Can you ride?” Bucky asked.

   “Yeah, but what about Scout?”

   “I’ve got him. No worries I do this all the time with Lucky,” Steve takes Scout’s leash and then helps you on the back of Bucky’s bike.

   Everyone knows the Howling Commandos in your little town, a motorcycle gang that does more work than the police in keeping the place safe. Steve and Bucky lead the gang and you’ve known them for as long as you can remember. Steve and Bucky actually live next to you so they easily know where to take you. Snow is starting to fall again and you sigh resting your head on Bucky’s back.  

   “Would you guys like to come up and have some hot chocolate? It’s the least I can do for the rescue,” you motioned up the stairs and Scout was already ahead of you waiting at the door.

   Steve and Bucky shared a look before Steve spoke, “Let us park our bikes in the garage and we’ll be back over. We’d love some hot chocolate.”

   You went inside changing from your jeans to more comfortable clothes and some warm fuzzy socks before starting a fire in the fireplace. Your house was cold but with the snow falling and temperature dropping you didn’t want to risk it. Scout followed you around the kitchen while you made the hot chocolate. You knew he was worried about you but besides a slight headache, you weren’t feeling too bad. You poured the hot drink into the cups and sprayed whipped topping on two for the boys before carrying them all onto a little tray into your living room. You turned on the television and found Die Hard was on so you moved into the floor so Scout could rest on your lap as you sipped your chocolate waiting for the boys.

   “Permission to enter?” Steve called from the door.

   “Granted,” Steve and Bucky moved came into the room in simple t-shirts and jeans. Bucky had his hair pulled back. They were so lucky to have each other and you were glad they treated you like family.

   “Do you make this from scratch?” Bucky asks picking up the cup taking a deep drink and leaving a whipped cream mustache.

   “Yeah it’s pretty easy,” you lean up wiping away his mustache but before you can bring your hand down Steve takes your hand licking the whipped cream from your fingers.

   “Couldn’t let it go to waste,” Steve winks and you blush taking a long sip of your drink. You’d always been flirtatious with the boys. They didn’t seem to mind and you knew they loved each other, but you still didn’t know what to make of Steve’s move.

   Of course, by the end of the night, you knew exactly what to make of Steve’s move. Bucky and Steve had kissed before dragging you up to the couch between them. Scout had scampered off while they boys diligently removed your clothes. Bucky was now between your spread legs using his tongue to expertly make you cry out. Steve was behind you massaging your breasts sucking marks into your skin. Once you’d came on Bucky’s tongue Steve lifted you up and carried you to the bedroom. It was a long exhilarating night.

   Bucky looked over the next morning as you rode Steve your hands braced on his chest. He and Steve had talked about you so much and how they wanted this. It was always something they never dreamed of actually happening. Then seeing Brock and his gang harassing you was the final straw. When you had invited them over for hot chocolate it was all they could think about. To actually have it though was terrifying and thrilling all at the same time.

   “What don’t you give Bucky a ride?” Steve leaned up kissing you helping you move onto Bucky sinking down on him in one go. Steve leaned down kissing Bucky while you moved your hips.

   “What is this?” you ask resting your head on Bucky’s chest while Steve curls around your back.

   “It can be whatever you want, Doll.”

   “But Bucky and I would like for it to be more permanent,” Steve added kissing your shoulder. “That means you’d be our Queen. The whole gang would respect you and you’d be under the protection of the Howling Commandos.”

   “Not that you aren’t under our protection now.”

   “I know Buck. I trust you, boys.”

   “So?” Bucky and Steve ask simultaneously.

   “Let’s try it. Not to mention I’d love to spend Christmas with you boys.”

   “It is Christmas isn’t it, Steve? Do you think we could wrap her up?”

   “I think we could,” Steve chuckles.

   “What are you two talking about?”

   “Well, you usually wrap your presents and leave them under the tree. Not to mention you’re the best present we’ll ever get. So, therefore, we need to wrap you up and put you underneath our tree. Get it. Because you’re the best present!” Bucky and Steve started laughing as you rolled your eyes and crawled out of bed.

   “You know what I pass,” you climb out of the bed picking up your robe and tying it on. “I can’t be in a relationship with two cheeseballs.” You didn’t make it far before Bucky and Steve got to you lifting you back up and carrying you to the bed. It’s exactly how you spent Christmas and it was the first of many happy memories between you, Steve and Bucky.


End file.
